Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-power supply system and a control method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Nowadays, more and more power supply products move toward high efficiency, high power density, high reliability, and low cost. In order to ensure reliability of input power supply, some DC power supplies adopt a redundancy design that uses a dual-input power supply. In this case, how to realize the coupling and controls between power supplies in the dual-input power supply and between the dual-input power supply and a next stage power supply has become a key design aspect.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for solving the above-mentioned problems by providing a multi-power supply system and a control method thereof.